Parvan I Sadvevic
Parvan I Sadvevic was the second monarch of Robaria. He is known for his expansion of Robaria's territory. Early life Parvan was born in 125 BT, and since his older brother Vazrana was groomed to be a skilled diplomat and successor to Prince Dejan, Parvan sought to differentiate himself by becoming a powerful soldier. He spent most of his free time training under skilled martialists from the various Robarial tribes, and although he was too young to participate in the Robarial invasion of Valatsa. Dejan often pictured Parvan as a skilled general who would work by his brother's side, and so Parvan and Vazrana grew up as close friends and compatriots. Because of this, Parvan was doubly affected by the temple collapse that killed his father and older brother in 102 BT. Reign In the very earliest part of Parvan's reign, he did little, instead mourning his deceased family members. However, he was soon forced into action by Valat attempts to reclaim the land Dejan had taken. Parvan was able to defend Robaria's borders efficiently and effectively, and decided to stretch further still. He began his expansion by seizing the northernmost regions of the Valat Empire, creating a swath of land that reached all the way to Cadra; from there, Parvan pushed south until Robaria pressed against the Tristanian border. That expansion took Parvan seven years to complete, finishing with a series of small raids on Valat holdfasts in 94 BT. He attempted to break into Tristania, but was met with heavy resistance, and gave it up after not much effort. Instead, Parvan focused next on repairing the war-worn economy, hoping to be able to return to Tristania with even greater force. These plans were briefly shelved by an 88 BT outbreak of disease that, although relatively mild, still sidelined Parvan's military goals for a while. Parvan finally was able to execute his plans for a Robarial invasion in 80 BT, and was able to seize the area that would become the modern provinces of New Avram and Tristorobaria. After reaching the southern coast, Parvan was forty-eight years old, and decided that he was "too old for war," according to a journal written by one of his aides. Parvan next turned his attention to civil matters, and made some minor initiatives to improve the quality of urban life. After 70 BT, Parvan's health began to decline, and he started getting various respiratory ailments rather frequently. He decided in 66 BT that the humid Sadveria air was the problem, and moved out west; however, he died en route. Personal life Parvan married Radmila Yogos in 107 BT, more to secure political alliances than anything, although love was quick to blossom between them after their wedding. Radmila was quite fertile, and gave Parvan three children before he went off to war in 101 BT; however, Parvan's warring ended up taking him many years and across a large quantity of land, and so by the time he returned Radmila was too old to bear him any more children. Although Radmila seemed to resent the missed opportunity, she never took it out on Parvan, and Parvan enjoyed raising his children whenever he could; thus, Parvan's family life was mainly peaceful. Category:Robarials Category:Sadvevic Family Category:Monarchs Category:Military Leaders